Heating Up
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: During a snowstorm, Usagi twists her ankle and finds shelter in Mamoru's apartment. As they begin to fight a heated attraction, will Shingo be enough to make them behave?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Heating Up

**Rating:** PG (for now)

**Genre: **Romance

**Author:** MoonBunny

**Summary:** During a snowstorm, Usagi twists her ankle and cannot find shelter from the biting winds. Her brother runs for help, only to come back with Mamoru. Usagi and Mamoru find themselves fighting a heated attraction for each other as they are in the close quarters of his apartment. But will Shingo's presence be enough to stop these two from admitting it?

The pristine white snow fell to the ground gently, blanketing the city of Tokyo with its chill beauty. A chill wind blew, causing everyone who was wise to stay indoors. The snow lay on the branches of the trees and the yards, enclosing everything in a beautiful frozen world. In the alleyways, rats scrambled, their claws scratching to find a hold on the slippery ice that coated the sidewalks beneath the deceptively pretty snow. The snow came down in sheets, making visibility almost zero. But for those who enjoyed the beauty of this season, nothing could keep them away from the windows to stare out at the falling snow with a mug of hot cocoa in hand, and perhaps a good book. 

On the hilltops children shrieked as they played in the cold snow, their noses turning red from the low temperatures. Bundled up in jackets and boots, the children yelled happily as they had snowball fights, made snow angels, or went sledding downhill. It was a winter wonderland for these children and they enjoyed the fun they were having. 

A few brave souls were out on this blustery, snowy day. Their shoes slipped precariously as they made their way cautiously down the sidewalks or sat on benches, waiting for a bus to take them to where they needed to be. Very few people were willing to drive in this snowstorm, and those who were had most likely already been admitted to the hospital or found their vehicles on the side of the road. 

In an apartment building in the Azabu district, a young man stood at the window, looking down silently at the snow-covered park. A slight frown crossed his face as he noticed a familiar blonde form making her way through the snowstorm, a smaller figure at her side. Was she insane? Just where did she think she was going in this weather?! Moving quickly, he threw on his jacket and black gloves, slipping on his shoes as he went out the door. 

In the park, the girl hurried through the snowstorm, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "Shingo, why didn't you call earlier?" she scolded her little brother who hurried to keep up with her. "If you'd called before it started snowing, we wouldn't have to be out in this storm!" 

The other boy let loose a sigh, dodging an unsavory patch of yellow-looking snow. "I'm sorry. Saori and I didn't think the snow would get this deep. Is it my fault if he wanted me to see his new PS2 games?" 

Rolling her expressive blue eyes, Usagi shrugged, hunching over into the warmth of her coat. "Well, let's just concentrate on getting home before th-- Eep!" She shrieked in surprise as she stumbled over a hidden branch on the path, tumbling down into the white snow. 

"Usagi! Are you okay?" Shingo asked in worry, stopping at her side. 

Sitting up, she shook the snow from her hair and grinned. "It's okay, Shingo." Getting to her feet, she cried out in pain and collapsed. "Uh oh..." she muttered, looking at Shingo with anxious eyes. "I think I twisted my ankle. I-I can't walk on it!" 

The boy looked at her with worried brown eyes. "C-can't you walk on it? We have to get home!" 

Usagi shook her head, feeling her ankle carefully through her boot. "I'm sorry... You should go on home. Get dad and--" 

"No!" he cried. "That's too far. I-isn't there someone around here? I can't just leave you here in the snow." 

She grimaced. "We're in the Azabu district, Shingo. We don't know anyone who's rich enough to live here!" 

He took a step backward. "There were some apartment buildings just back there, before we entered the park. I'll find somebody there!" 

Usagi watched as he ran off, frowning a bit. Who would Shingo find? Or would he come back with no one, leaving her stuck out here in the cold? She shook her head and drew her legs up, hugging them to her chest. Shingo would come back with help. He just had to! 

~*~ 

Walking down the snow-covered pathway, Mamoru wondered just why Usagi was out in this snowstorm. Didn't that Odango Atama know that this was close to a blizzard? If she was stupid enough to freeze to death... "Help!" 

Hearing the call of the young boy who was running his way, Mamoru frowned as the boy skidded to a stop, the rubber soles of his shoes scrambling for purchase against the icy walkway. "My-my sister needs help," he panted, out of breath from running, and most likely falling on the slick ice. 

"Your sister?" Mamoru frowned. Was this the boy that had he had seen through the window that had been with Usagi? 

"She twisted her ankle," the boy said. "Please, can you help her?" 

Mamoru nodded. "Sure. This is your lucky night, kid. I'm an intern at Tokyo Medical." 

Nodding, the boy looked at him with concerned brown eyes. "You can help her, right? Usagi is usually clumsy, but... This is a blizzard; I can't leave her out here to freeze!" 

Following along beside the boy in the falling snow, Mamoru smirked. That sounded like Odango; as clumsy as always. But this time she was hurt, and probably sitting in wet freezing snow. Speediing up his steps, he said at the boy's confused look, "I don't want to leave her out here in the cold any longer than I have to. If she's exposed to the elements too much, she could catch a cold or even get pneumonia." 

Shingo frowned in worry. "I hope Usagi'll be okay..." 

"She'll be fine," Mamoru said as he caught sight of a blonde head of hair in the distance. "My apartment isn't too far away; we can take her there." 

Usagi looked up as she heard footsteps nearing, her eyes catching sight of Shingo and relief flared in her eyes. Her gaze traveled to his companion and she grimaced. "What're you doing here?" 

He smirked down at her. "You shouldn't be using that tone, Odango. I'm here to help." He nodded toward Shingo. "Your brother said you twisted your ankle?" 

She glared at him. "So?" 

Sighing, Mamoru knelt down beside her. "I'm going to help you, Odango, so stop being so defensive." 

He reached for her ankle but she pulled it back quickly. "No!" 

Mamoru looked at her with impatient cobalt eyes. "Do you want me to make sure it's not broken?" She winced as he reached for her ankle, but she didn't jerk away this time. He examined it slowly, trying to block out the small whimpers of pain she made each time he touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Don't worry, it's just sprained. You should stay off it for a couple days though." He paused, looking up at the sky where the snow still fell in unforgiving sheets. He looked around at the snow-covered ground, seeing a mound that was perhaps a bench, and there a fountain. Shrugging, he looked back at Usagi. "We need to get you out of the cold." 

She looked at him skeptically. "And just where are we supposed to go? Our house is too far away for me to get there." 

He shrugged. "So you'll come to my palce. It's not far." 

Shingo looked at the two curiously. "Do you guys know each other?" 

Mamoru looked over at the boy before grinning slyly. "Something like that." 

"The bane of my existence," Usagi muttered under her breath. 

Catching the comment, Mamoru chuckled. Studying Usagi, he realized that it would be up to him to get her to his apartment, because it was clear she couldn't walk. Stooping down, he picked her up, ignoring her shrieks of surprise. "What are you doing? Put me down!" 

Hefting her in his arms, he looked at her solemly. "Do you want to walk on that busted ankle, or sit here in the snow? Because those are your only choices if I don't carry you." 

She grimaced in thought. "You'd really leave me here?" 

Mamoru shrugged. Turning, he began walking from the scene, Usagi still cradled in his strong arms. As she looked up at him, she became lost in sensation. Why did she feel so longing when she was around him? Shrugging mentally, she snuggled in the man's arms as he carried her through the falling snow. Shingo followed behind them, his worried eyes locked on his sister even as he tramped through the snow. 

~*~ 

Usagi sipped at the cup of cocoa that Mamoru had made, sitting on the couch bundled up in blankets. Her ankle had been wrapped with a bandage and she had been given an old shirt of Mamoru's so that she could get out of her wet clothes. Her brother had been given old clothing as well, and sat on the floor at his sister's knees. "Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Shingo complained, his youthful hand wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa. "He seemed to look at you weird." 

The girl laughed. "He looked at me weird? If anything, Shingo, it was revulsion. Mamoru and I don't get along that well." 

Shingo shrugged. "If you say so." 

They both looked up as Mamoru entered the room, carrying two bowls of hot soup. Giving one to each of his guests, he took a seat in a comfortable recliner. "Both of you are okay?" he asked in concern. 

"Fine," Usagi muttered as she blew on the soup, anxious to taste it's warm goodness. She glanced around the apartment, studying her surroundings. She didn't know that Mamoru was rich! But how else would he live in such a lush apartment? There was a big-screen tv dominating the living room, which they now sat in. The black leather couch that Usagi sat on was lavish, obviously expensive. As she looked around, she saw that there were no personal momentos or pictures. Didn't he want pictures of his family, friends? She frowned a little. Or was he just so cold that he didn't need to remember the few that cared about him? 

"Usagi, what were you doing out in this weather?" 

She looked up in surprise; partly because he had called her Usagi instead of 'Odango' and partly because he had addressed her directly without an insult. "I was getting Shingo from a friend's house," she explained slowly. "Mama and Papa were too busy." 

He frowned. "They sent you out in a snowstorm just because they were 'busy'? That doesn't sound right." 

She shrugged. "So? They had things to do. And I didn't want to leave Shingo with his friend when he obviously wanted to come home before the storm got much worse." Sipping at her soup, she lowered her eyes. 'Why is Mamoru being so nice?' 

Clearing his throat, Mamoru glanced at Shingo. "So you wanted to be with family during a storm?" He shrugged. "I can understand your reasons." 

Usagi looked up at him in surprise. "You ran to your parents when you were afraid?" She laughed. "Do you still?" 

He looked at her sadly. "My... Parents died when I was six." 

She gasped, staring at him. "I-I'm sorry..." 

Shrugging, Mamoru looked down at the cup of coffee he held. "It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago." Getting up, he sat the cup down on the table and walked over to look out the window. The snow still fell, blanketing the city. "You'll stay here until the roads are clear," he said abruptly. "There's no way you can get home in this storm. It's only growing worse." 

Usagi looked at him in shock. "We're... Stuck here?" 

~*~ 

The apartment was dark, the moonlight drifting through the windows to fall upon the face of the blonde girl who slept peacefully on the couch. Lying on the floor beside her was the brown-head of her brother peeking out from the covers. Standing over the woman was Mamoru, smiling down at the girl. 'So she does take her odango out when she sleeps,' he mused to himself. Earlier, after she had taken a shower, Mamoru had looked up from the book he had been reading to stare at the girl as she brushed her golden tresses. After a few moments he had realized that he was staring and turned his eyes back to his book, making sure that Shingo hadn't caught him staring at his sister. He wasn't sure, himself, why he had been watching Usagi so intently. Why had his feelings been so ... Intense toward her? It was Odango! 

Turning, he left the dark room, headed for his bedroom. Trying to purge Usagi from his thoughts wouldn't be easy, he could already tell. 

Blue eyes opened as the man walked away, watching his retreating back. Sitting up as the door closed behind the man, Usagi frowned to herself. Why had he been watching her? She had thought Mamoru hated her. Didn't he? Since they had met, they had only exchanged insults and jabs at each other. Getting to her feet, Usagi limped over to the window carefully and looked out. She saw the snow, illuminated by the moonlight. It was like a beautiful painting, an unreal fantasy world. A smile crossed her face as she imagined that she was waiting here for her prince, who would sweep her off to a fantasy land of dreams come true... 

Laughing at her imaginings, she turned and surveyed the room. There was Shingo, sleeping the dreams of a child's innocence. Through that door was Mamoru, most likely sleeping with no worries. She frowned to herself. Although, it had surprised her to know that Mamoru had lost his parents so early in life. How had he handled that tragedy? It must have been hard for him, being so young. Perhaps that was the reason he was so cold toward others? 

She shrugged, limping back over to lay back down. Doing her best to stop her mind from spinning out of control, she tried to ignore the dull throbbing in her ankle. How had she gotten so unlucky as to sprain her ankle - and be found by her worst enemy? When he had touched her ankle, examining and treating it, an odd thrill had gone through her. Was it possible that her subconscious really liked him? But, no, that was impossible! She hated him! Didn't she? 

~*~ 

A night had passed in Mamoru's care, and she still had all of her brain cells. She grinned wryly to herself as she ate the breakfast that Mamoru had prepared for all of them. Sitting on the couch, Usagi tested her ankle warily as she sat her bowl and chopsticks down on the table. "Still hurt?" 

She glanced up as Mamoru entered the room, drying his dark hair with a towel. Forcing her eyes away from his bare chest, she nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, it's still pretty sore." She glanced away from him nervously. How was his near-nakedness unnerving her in such a way? Clearing her throat nervously, she cast a glance toward her brother who was looking out the window. 

The boy turned, eyes going automatically to his sister. "Usagi... Maybe I should call our parents to let them know that we're okay?" 

Mamoru shook his head. "You can't. The phone's are out." 

Usagi grimaced. "So there's no way for us to let our parents know that we're all right? They'll be so worried! They'll probably think we're stuck out there in the snow! How can we put them through that worry?" 

Sighing, Mamoru looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, Usagi. But the roads are blanketed with snow. There's nothing moving out there! I can't let you or your brother leave this apartment until most of the snow melts. It would be too dangerous." 

"How can it be dangerous?" Shingo scoffed. "We know this city! A little snow shouldn't stop us from going home." 

"But your sister CAN'T leave," Mamoru reminded him. "Her ankle is still too sore. Look, if I could, I'd find a way to alert your parents. But I can't. Besides, with all this snow, it's impossible to tell what's hiding beneath it." 

Usagi sighed. "He's right, Shingo. We can't argue. This snow DOES make it kind of hard to travel. We'll just have to wait until it lets up." 

The boy grimaced. "And let Mom and Dad worry out of their minds? We've been gone an entire night!" 

Usagi took a sip of the tea that Mamoru had made. "They'll understand why we couldn't contact them. Besides, my ankle hurts too much to go anywhere." 

Shingo frowned. "You're gonna be okay, right?" 

"She'll be fine," Mamoru said as he picked up the dirty plates and headed toward the kitchen. "It's just a sprain, remember." 

Brown eyes traveled to his sister. "I hope he knows what he's doing." 

Usagi looked at him. "Don't worry. Mamoru and I may not get along very well, but..." She shrugged. "Since I sprained my ankle and he took us in, he's been a lot nicer. So maybe we can be friends. But you don't have anything to worry about, Shingo. Mamoru won't hurt us." 

The boy still looked skeptical. "Sure." 

Glancing toward the kitchen as Mamoru came back out, Usagi sighed in relief as she saw that he was now completely dressed. Appareantly the kitchen opened into another hallway that led to his bedroom, or perhaps a laundry room. Either way, she was glad that he was now fully clothed. How was she supposed to explain this odd attraction to her worst enemy, when even she herself didn't understand it? She supposed that, perhaps, it was only the close quarters that caused her such distress. 

Her blue eyes found Mamoru's over Shingo's head, and for a moment, it was like it was only the two of them in this entire world. Usagi moistened her lips with her tongue almost unconsciously, but Mamoru's sharp eyes caught the movement. His eyes darkened with passion as he stared at the girl. "Hey Usagi, you're missing the latest Sailor V anime episode!" 

Shingo's voice broke the spell as the boy turned on the tv, fumbling with the remote to find the correct channel. Shaking himself, Mamoru made his way over by the window to peer out, as far away from Usagi as he could get. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'That's Odango!' 

Usagi blushed slightly, gluing her eyes to the flickering tv screen. 'Am I crazy? That's Mamoru-baka!' 

Although the two denied their mutual attraction heatedly, both knew it was only a matter of time before it came to a point... Both of them were thankful that Shingo was here, because it kept them from doing something they would possibly regret in the harsh light of morning. 

* * *

Please review. Thanks! 


	2. It's Getting Hot In Here!

_Special thanks to my editor, Cristy, and to my muse._

Usagi still wasn't sure what had possessed her to lust after Mamoru. How could she even be thinking that way? He was her enemy... Wasn't he? Sighing to herself, she kept her weight off of her injured ankle carefully, leaning against the wall as she looked down at the snow-covered streets. Still, little moved in the wintry city. Ever since Mamoru had taken them in, over a week ago, Usagi had found herself fighting a mounting attracting for the man she was supposed to hate. Was it only close quarters that had caused such impossible feelings? 

They had only been able to contact their parents once during a brief period when the phones had been working, but that had ended soon after reassuring their parents that they would be home as soon as the snow had melted enough for safe travel. When it had seemed the snow would melt, nature had played a cruel trick and it had snowed again, blanketing the city with two more feet of snow. 'Will it ever stop?' Usagi wondered, looking at the dancing snowflakes as they fell toward the street. 

"Usagi?" 

She turned at her brother's voice, smiling at him. "What is it?" 

The boy regarded her nervously. "You're sure there's nothing going on between you and this Mamoru guy? We've been here for a week, and he's acting pretty strange around you." 

Usagi burst out laughing at the absurdity of that idea. Mamoru nervous around her? It was insane! "Shingo, I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, but you have nothing to worry about. Mamoru and I aren't 'involved' or anything; he's just being kind and taking care of us. Okay? So stop being so paranoid, little brother." The last was said with a cheeky grin, letting her brother know that she was just teasing him. 

He blushed a bit, muttering, "Well, I just want you to be safe." 

As her brother went to situate himself in front of the glowing tv screen again, Usagi sighed to herself. 'How can I explain to Shingo these feelings that Mamoru arouses within me? Even I don't understand!' 

She glanced toward the doorway, anxious for it to open, admitting Mamoru to the apartment that seemed so lonely without him. He had gone to the store for some more bandages to wrap around Usagi's ankle, and some sort of cream that he had said would help with the pain and swelling. When she had said that it wasn't necessary for him to trudge through miles of snow just for her, he had ignored her protests, saying that she needed the best medical care he could give her. Was it possible that he really cared for her? 

Shrugging, Usagi looked back out at the cold world of snow. Hearing the 'Sailor V' theme song beginning on the tv, she hobbled over to position herself on the couch to watch the latest episode of her favorite show. Ever since becoming obsessed with the manga 'Sailor V,' and then hearing that it had been made into an anime, she had been anxious for each new episode as it was released each week. Would Sailor V beat the bad guys the same way she did in the manga, or would it vary, as some anime tended to veer from the manga's original storyline? 

The two were so engrossed in the tv show that they didn't even notice the door opening to admit Mamoru. As he entered the welcoming warmth of the apartment, he chuckled slightly to see that the two weren't even aware of his return. Sitting his purchases down on a nearby table, he moved behind Usagi carefully until he was able to place his cold hands at the back of her neck. She shrieked in surprise, whirling around to face him with wide blue eyes. 

He chuckled, grinning down at her. "Something wrong, Odango?" 

She glared at him. "Mamoru! What did you do that for?" she whined. "Just because you're cold doesn't mean I want to be." 

Mamoru shrugged. "Better not whine, Odango, or I won't give you what I bought you." 

An interested gleam entered the girls' blue eyes. "What did you get? Not more medicine, I hope!" 

Mamoru, as a "concerned doctor," had forced cold medicine down the throats of the two younger siblings as a precaution against getting sick from being outside in the cold. Mamoru laughed. "No, not medicine." He pulled out two objects from a bag, feeling his heart lighten at seeing the joyful look in Mamoru's eyes. 

"It's so cute!" she squealed, lunging to grab at the item. Mamoru smiled, elation filling him at the thought that he was able to give Usagi pleasure by such a small thing. 

Handing the other present to Shingo, Mamoru noticed that the boy didn't yet trust him completely. Shrugging off the boy's obvious mistrust, Mamoru watched Usagi become absorbed with studying every nook and cranny of her 'Sailor V' life-like statue that he had purchased for her. It wasn't that tall, or expensive, but it seemed that she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

"Thank you, Mamoru!" she exclaimed happily, glancing over at her brother, who was looking at his own gift, a statue of some mecha show that was popular with young boys his age. 

Shingo hadn't yet thanked Mamoru, which gained a glare from his sister. "Shingo. Aren't you going to thank Mamoru for being so generous? He didn't have to get us something, you know," she scolded. 

The boy looked up in surprise. "Sorry... Thanks, Mamoru." His voice was sulky, showing the other two that he hadn't yet accepted Mamoru yet; perhaps he never would. What boy would accept the man who so obviously lusted after his only sister? 

"I saw them and thought the two of you might enjoy them," the man said with a shrug as he began to put his other purchases away. Bringing out the cream and bandages he had bought for Usagi's leg, he cleared his throat as he thought about touching her soft skin again. Each time before, it had been like pure torture to touch her as only a doctor would his patient. Could he do it again? Yes, he knew. It was the only way he would be able to have the pleasure of touching her in a prolonged moment. 

He wasn't really sure if the cream was the purported "cure-all" that it was supposed to be, but he knew that spreading a cream on her ankle would give him more time to touch her; to imagine that she welcomed his advances. "How about I change your bandage and try some of this cream?" he suggested, walking toward her with the items in hand. "Or would you rather wait until later?" 

Usagi looked up, a bit flustered that he once again wanted to touch her. How much torture could she stand? "Umm, now would be fine," she said slowly. A flush covered her face as he began to roll up the baggy pants leg of the sweats he had loaned her. Would she ever grow used to his touch? She doubted it; not when she wanted so much from him than just a simple examination of her wounded ankle. 

"I still think you should sleep in the bed," Mamoru said as he began to spread the cool cream onto her ankle. He chuckled a bit as she tensed up at the feel of the ointment. Speaking to her, even though he knew she would refuse his offer, was the only way he knew not to ignore her ankle and just throw her down to the couch and ravish her. Why was he feeling so strongly toward her? It was Odango! 

Processing his words slowly as she tried to distance herself from the wonderful feelings flowing through her at his touch, she said belatedly, "Oh, no. I wouldn't think of it, Mamoru. You've been far too kind to us already. I wouldn't want to put you out from your own room." 

She licked her lips nervously, not sure what to do as he continued to rub at her ankle. Wasn't all of the ointment rubbed in yet? Or did he... take a sort of pleasure in touching her; the same sort of pleasure that she gained from his touch? He looked up at her, his blue eyes darkened with passion as they met hers. Inhaling sharply, Usagi realized that, yes, he did feel the same toward her. But would she be brave enough to act on her desires? She and Mamoru had never had a 'real' encounter or conversation, outside of this apartment. Their meetings were always filled with arguments, and nothing romantic nor even friendly was hinted upon. So was it really only the closeness of this situation that had brought these feelings out? Or were they feelings that the two had tried to mask with their arguments; feelings that now couldn't be ignored? 

Mamoru's lips parted almost unconciously as he continued to stare into Usagi's eyes, his fingers tracing the delicate line of her ankle slowly, almost in a caress. He knew that it was almost healed; it should barely pain her anymore. So why did she still pretend that it did? He wanted to believe that she did it just because she craved his touch... The same way that he craved hers... 

"Usagi?" 

The spell between the two was broken by Shingo's curious voice. "Y-yeah?" the girl said slowly, her voice cracking as she jerked her gaze away Mamoru's. 

The boy looked at her in worry. Was his sister falling under this man's spell? Hopefully not... He was so much older than she! He was experienced where Usagi was naïve; hard where Usagi was soft; harsh where Usagi was gentle. A relationship between the two would only end in misery for his sister. Wouldn't it? She had said it herself, the two had only fought together previous to this. Shingo wasn't so young that he didn't recognize the feelings of desire between two people when he saw them. But he couldn't let his sister be seduced by this man! He was probably just out to use her; hurt her. 

"We need to leave soon," Shingo said, an underlying hint of urgency in his voice. They had to leave soon, before Usagi fell deeper into Mamoru's trap of seduction! 

Mamoru busied himself with wrapping a new bandage around Usagi's ankle, listening to the younger boy's pleas with his siter that they go. "Your sister's ankle still pains her," Mamoru said as he rose with the supplies in his arms. "Besides, the roads are covered with snow. I could barely get out and back. You won't be going anywhere for a while, I'm afraid. But at least your parents know that you're safe." 

Shingo glared at the older man's back as he made his way from the room, probably to put away the bandages and ointment. 'But how safe is Usagi from you?' he wondered angrily. 'I won't let you hurt her!' he vowed as one hand curled into a fist. He didn't know how he would prevent the man from using his sister, since Mamoru was far bigger than he, but he would try until he couldn't move. He would protect his sister anyway he could... 

~*~ 

The apartment was quiet, night having settled and the occupants of the residence having gone to bed. Mamoru lay in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows dancing around, flirting with the rays of moonlight which entered through the window. His body was tense, trying to fight the feelings that told him to go to the other room and bring Usagi back with him, to slake his lusts on the golden angel. But, no, he couldn't use her in that way. A naïve young girl's dream was of her first time to be with one she loved, wasn't it? He couldn't take that hope away from her. It wouldn't be right. 

Hearing a noise, he glanced toward the door, inhaling sharply to see Usagi's feminine figure outlined by the moonlight as she slipped into his room. Sitting up as the blanket fell off him to reveal his bared chest, he looked at her in shock. "What...?" he began softly. 

A flush covered the girls' face as she made her way across the way, stopping to stand at the edge of his bed. "I..." she began slowly. "I wanted to be with you." The blush became even more visible as she choked out, "Is it wrong of me? I know we never really got along... But being here with you... It's made me realize that I fought with you only to disguise true feelings of... love." 

Mamoru stared at her in shock. "Love? You truly... feel love toward me, Usagi?" 

She nodded shyly. "Or am I just being a foolish girl, wanting what I could never have? Tell me now, and I'll leave tomorrow with Shingo. I won't bother you again." 

He chuckled, reaching out a hand to her. "Usagi, come here," he murmured. "I want you, I do. For now, I can't promise love... But I can promise pleasure." 

Usagi gasped, blushing. "Pleasure...? Only that, nothing more?" 

Mamoru saw the hurt within her eyes, although she tried to hide it. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I'm just not ready for the commitment a vow of 'love' would put upon me. Can you understand? I have little to offer you in the way of romance; I'm not a Cassanova." 

The girl bit her lip nervously in indecision. Should she accept a night of pleasure from the man that she knew now would always hold her heart? Or leave now, comforted only by cold feelings of incompleteness? In the end, it was not an argument at all. Her heart knew which would be chosen. And so, that night the room became a place of pleasure; of whispered words and soft touches. Not a promise was made, nor a thought of tomorrow, because both knew that this could only be a fleeting tryst in the night. Mamoru couldn't vow "forever," and Usagi couldn't wait around for him to decide. She knew that he carried much emotional baggage, which is why a promise of 'love' and 'eternity' couldn't be extracted from him. And so, the pleasure of his body and the lingering touches would be her only comfort on those long lonely nights after the snow would melt, and she would be gone from his home, along with her brother. 

***** 

Ok, just a couple of notes here. Number 1) Mamoru was sleeping bare chested because his thoughts of Usagi made him... err... uncomfortable... ^_~ After all, who would sleep unclothed in the dead of winter? (Except for us few insane people. haha) 

Second note: Since the rating is only PG, I can't make this into a lemon. ^^; I want the younger readers to be able to enjoy it as well. If you're interested in lemons chapters, tell me in a review and leave your e-mail address and I'll get back to you. Or e-mail me directly at Moonbunny2490096@AOL.com 

With that said, please review. ^_^ 


	3. Physical Encounters

_This is the non-lemon Chapter 3. It's short because the parts that have been taken out are hentai/lemon. If you are interested in reading the lemon chapter, please e-mail me or tell me in a review and leave your e-mail address. _****For those who e-mailed me before about wanting the lemon chapter, please e-mail me again or tell me in a review.****

*****$$$$$$******* 

Mamoru watched the golden-haired girl carefully as she inched her way further into the room. "You accept that I can give only pleasure at this time?" he whispered, licking his lips unconsciously as the too-large sweatshirt slipped down to reveal a milky white shoulder with a smattering of freckles. 

The girl nodded, blushing. "I would... prefer love, but I know that I should take what I can get. Maybe in time, you'll learn to love me?" 

Mamoru sighed, running a hand through his already-mussed hair. "Usagi... I cannot love you; not now. Please don't try to persuade me to--" 

"I've already said that I accept only what you are willing to give," she said softly, trying to hide just how much his refusal of love was hurting her inside. She licked her lips nervously, muttering, "What about Shingo?" 

The man's eyes widened. She was really asking him to... With her brother in the apartment... So that meant that she was seriously considering giving her first time to him! He sighed noisily, not knowing that to do. Could he really let Usagi give herself to him, knowing that he might never be free to love her? As long as he had the emotional baggage of losing his parents so suddenly, and the amnesia just after the accident, he knew that he would never be free to love anyone wholeheartedly. He had always closed himself off from others, preferring not to hurt others if he could avoid it. But now? Now, this blonde angel was finding a way to break down all of his walls... 

He stiffened as the girl inched her way toward the bed, a nervous blush covering her face. "I... I've never really done anything like this before..." She eased down onto the edge of the bed, sitting there uncertainly. "You must think I'm a slut, huh?" 

"A... Usagi, no!" he exclaimed, staring at her. "No one would ever think that about you. You're so sweet and innocent... Usagi, are you sure about this, though?" He sat up, covering her hands with his larger one. "Do you want to do this; with me, here and now?" 

Raising her head, Usagi looked at him with confident blue eyes. "I might be a ditz, but I know what I feel. And I... care deeply for you, Mamoru. If you can't feel the same, I understand. In time, maybe..." 

He nodded, studying her with dark blue eyes. Mamoru could tell that she was nervous, even if she tried to hide it. Why wouldn't she be nervous? Surely she had never been this bold before! Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "Love is not an emotion I can give freely. No emotions are mine to give... Usagi, you have to understand. I can't commit to anything. I know a girl wants her first time to be with someone she knows will always be there for her... But that's not something I can promise. My life is too chaotic right now, and my past is to shadowed to allow for promises that I could possibly break in the future. Know this now, Usagi. Tonight, I use you only for your body. There are no flowery words of love on my part, and no promises of anything past tonight, or whenever you get out of here." he paused, regarding her carefully. "Choose now, Usagi, or I will not be responsible for what I do." 

She blushed. "I... I want you, Mamoru..." She twisted a strand of hair around a slim finger nervously. "Just because you can't love me doesn't mean that I don't love you... S-sure, I always thought it would be with someone who told me they loved me, and that they would stay with me forever... But what's that really mean? Pretty words of 'love' aren't going to keep me warm at night after the guy deserts me. So why not take it on my terms? At least this way, I know what I'm getting into..." 

She looked at him, eyes dark with undisguised passion. "Can you understand me, Mamoru?" 

He nodded, although still not sure of this. Could he really let her walk away after tasting of her passions; her love? Taking a deep breath, he moved closer to her and caressed her cheek lovingly. "You are beautiful, Usagi..." As his lips descended over hers, he focused only on the softness and the passionate feelings that assailed him. 'How can she affect me so strongly?' Mamoru wondered idly as his tongue dipped into the honeyed recesses of her mouth. 

Unconsciously, a hand came up to cup her breast through the bagginess of the borrowed sweater she wore, and he smiled in satisfaction at the moan that issued from the depths of her throat. 'So passionate...' he thought in approval. Who would have thought that Usagi could have such passion; such fire beneath her crybaby, ditzy exterior? 

Mamoru leant back, bringing Usagi with him so that she was on top of him, just in case she changed her mind at the last minute and wanted to back out. He wouldn't blame her... A man with no love in his heart for her would scare a girl for her first time. And Mamoru didn't want to frighten her... Oddly enough, he wanted to love her. But how could he love, when he had none to give? 

He tried to ignore his thoughts as he kissed her sweet neck, smiling to realize that the girl didn't use any of the perfume that would mask her natural, sweet-smelling self. Or was it just because she had none available? Pushing the trivial thoughts from his mind, he just focused on making love to this willing woman, who had foolishly given her heart to someone who could not reciprocate her feelings. 

** 

Feeling something warm pressed against her back, Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she looked behind her, eyes widening at what she saw. Mamoru! They had really... She blushed, ashamed of herself. How could she have come to him, begging 'passion'? She had to be insane! Pulling away from him, she grimaced in surprise as his arms locked around her like steel bands. He wouldn't release her! He couldn't care for her, of course, since he had said it himself. He had too much "emotional baggage" to truly care for anyone anymore. 

Sighing, Usagi relaxed against Mamoru's hard chest, knowing that trying to leave the bed wouldn't be easy. How had she been so stupid? Going to Mamoru's bed, begging for a 'night of passion' and allowing him such liberties? Her face burnt with shame and humiliation. What would everyone say?! 

Oddly enough, what other people thought didn't matter to her. She was the one who had asked Mamoru for the "favor" of a night of passion, and she had gotten it. So why did she feel hollow inside, like something was missing? 

********* 

Please review. 


	4. In Love?

_In...Love?_

Usagi sipped at the hot tea as she sat at the kitchen table, glad that at least the electric wasn't out because of the snow. Early this morning she had slipped from Mamoru's bedroom, feeling oddly bereft after the loss of his warm arms. She knew that their agreement had been only for passion, and none of the love or ties that came with it, but she still couldn't help but feel sad. Why hadn't she told him that she wanted love as well? 

She looked at her brother, glad that he hadn't noticed anything different about her. _Was_ there anything different about her since spending the night in Mamoru's bed? She almost felt that she should feel different, after what she had done, but she didn't. Why wasn't there a more obvious sign--or feeling--that she had... 'become a woman' last night? But at least Shingo couldn't tell. And her parents would never find out how she had practically thrown herself at the older man... 

"Good morning." 

She stiffened at Mamoru's voice as he entered the room, raking a hand through his tousled hair. He was wearing only gray sweatpants and a wife beater. Usagi swallowed with no little effort. Before, his body had affected her enough. Now that she knew it intimately? She closed her eyes briefly to get a hold of herself. 'Don't be crazy,' she told herself. 'Mamoru made it clear that there is nothing but passion between us. There's no chance of love.' 

"How did you sleep?" 

Her eyes flew open, and she saw that the question was directed to her. Usagi tried to stop the flush that began climbing up her neck. "F-fine," she squeaked. 'He expects me to carry on a civilized conversation with him after last night?' she ranted in her mind. 

Mamoru grinned, pouring himself a cup of tea, grabbing some toast, and sitting down at the table. "Sorry I slept late, kid," he said to Shingo around a mouthful of toast. "I was...up late." 

Shingo shrugged, shoveling a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. "No problem," he muttered. "Usagi made breakfast." 

Mamoru turned surprised eyes toward the woman. "Usagi, huh? I thought she couldn't even boil water without burning it?" 

Usagi glared at him. "Hey!" she said, sounding offended. "Can't I get any credit here? I thought I did a reasonably good job with the food." 

Mamoru smiled. "Yeah; you did." 

She blushed a bit at his low tone. Why did it feel so...intimate? Had one night of passion made her realize different things about this man sitting so close? Clearing her throat nervously, Usagi took a bite of toast and chewed thoughtfully. She was a little young to be involved with what she had started last night with Mamoru... But age didn't really matter, did it? As long as she knew what she was doing, it should be okay. 

If only Mamoru had agreed for love to be a part of this... But, no, passion was all he had allowed to enter this agreement. Usagi knew that fairy-tale ideas of "roses and moonlight" would never enter into any relationship that she was in--unless the guy was absolutely perfect--but she was willing to give up the fairy tale dreams to at least feel that she meant something to someone. 

"Do you think we can make it home today?" Shingo asked. "We've been here for a while already." 

Mamoru shook his head. "Have you looked outside? The roads are covered. It's almost like fate wants you guys to stay here as long as it can keep you." 

Usagi took in a big breath, and released it slowly. "Maybe Shingo and I should try to make our way home today," she suggested. At Mamoru's shocked look, she elaborated, "I know it probably hasn't been easy for you--dealing with us. Plus, my ankle is healed..." 

The older man gazed at her, his striking blue eyes boring into hers. "If you want to go..." he said slowly. "I can't stop you, but I can warn you that the sidewalks are very slick from the ice. It wouldn't be easy traveling, and I can't drive you since the streets are covered." 

Usagi sighed, realizing that it wouldn't be easy to convince Shingo to go out in the snow. "All right," she relented. "We'll stay until the roads are cleared." 

"All right!" Shingo yelled, grinning. "It's a lot more fun here with Mamoru instead of with Mom and Dad." 

Laughing a bit, Usagi got to her feet, picking up dishes. "Shingo, don't get _too_ used to it. I'm sure Mamoru is getting a little annoyed with having us around." 

"No, I like having you around." Usagi looked at him in surprise. A slight flush spread over Mamoru's cheeks--was he actually blushing?!--before it faded quickly. "Anyway... What shall we do today?" He addressed the question to Shingo, in a feeble attempt at ignoring how Usagi affected him. 

The boy's face twisted in deep thought. "How about Monopoly? Do you have board games, Mamoru?" 

The man got to his feet. "I should have some in the closet. I would keep them here for when Motoki's little sister stayed over." 

The two trailed after him. "Motoki's little sister?" Usagi parroted. 

"Yeah," he said absently as he opened the closet door. "Unazuki-chan stays sometimes when Motoki is busy and their parents are out of town. After the first few times, I realized I'd better stock up on board games to keep her busy." He pulled out a box from the top shelf, studying it. "Yep, here we go. I knew I had 'Monopoly' in here somewhere. Last time I played, Unazuki-chan beat me out of everything. All my property and money." He grimaced. "She's pretty good." 

Usagi giggled. "It'll be interesting to see how we fare against you." 

Mamoru began setting up the game on the table in the living room, and cast Usagi a wry glance. "Think you're so good, eh?" 

She shrugged. "I've been known to play a mean game of 'Monopoly' in my day," Usagi said with a grin. "Sure you're up for it?" 

All three took their places around the table, choosing their pieces. Mamoru took the top hat, Usagi took the dog, and Shingo took the shoe. 

*** 

After two hours of play, the game was finally over. Usagi had won by a landslide--a win that was made possible only because she had had the foresight to buy up every other property on the board that she could afford. The other two had thought it a foolish move on her part, spending all her money, but now they saw the wiseness of her moves. The game was collected and put back into the box and into storage, and moves were made for the trio to enjoy a romantic comedy-slash-action flick on TV. 

The romantic comedy part was for Usagi; the action for the two boys. As they settled into position with a bowl of popcorn to share and some drinks, Usagi cast a glance at Mamoru as the feature presentation rolled across the screen. It seemed like an ordinary day--her, her brother, and a friend of theirs enjoying a movie. But it was so much more than that... It was almost like a date between her and Mamoru, except with her little brother chaperoning. Sweatdropping at the thought, Usagi focused her attention on the flickering screen. She shouldn't dwell on stuff like that. She and Mamoru would never have an _actual_ date. She was more his...bed partner instead of anything else. And what would their relationship be after she and Shingo went home? Would Mamoru snub her and act coldly toward her the way he had done before, or would remnants of their close time together thaw his heart? 

Taking a handful of popcorn, Usagi began watching the movie and ignoring her rapid thoughts. 

*** 

The sky looked like a dress of velvet decorated with sparkling silver sequins; not a single cloud marring her beauty. The full moon rose like a round broach attached to a woman's dress. "I wonder where the party is?" Usagi said softly, looking up at the sky. 

She was standing on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket. "What party?" a teasing voice asked from behind her. 

Turning, she smiled at Mamoru as he handed her a mug of hot cocoa. "Thanks," she said, blowing on it. "The party...in the sky," she said, gesturing to it. "The sky looks like a dark velvet dress with silver sequins. And the moon, it looks like a broach that the woman chose for decoration. Can't you see it; the magic of the night?" 

Mamoru looked up at it, then grimaced. "Usagi... I'm not really into that 'imagining fantasy' stuff," he said harshly. 

She sighed, nodding. "S-sorry, I just..." she shrugged. "I just wanted you to see what I saw, ya know?" Turning away, she bowed her head and, holding the mug of chocolate in one hand, pulled the blanket close around her. 

He sighed. "Look... I'm just not like that, ok? Sorry." 

"It's okay," she said softly. "Is Shingo asleep?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "On the sofa. I guess the game of 'Monopoly' and the movie were a bit too much for him." 

She laughed. "You're pretty good with him. Have you had much experience with kids?" 

"Not really," Mamoru said, sipping at his cocoa. "I just know kinda what they're feeling, you know? Wanting to be accepted by the adults and all that." 

Usagi smiled slightly at him, then turned her attention to the sky again. "If you don't like fantasy... I guess that means you don't look for constellations, huh?" 

A laugh reached her ears. "Oh, I'll still do that..." 

The time was spent happily, with the two of them seeing who could find the different constellations before the other. Before they knew it, the cocoa was gone and it was growing colder. "Let's go inside," Mamoru suggested, throwing his arm around her shoulders. 

As he steered her inside, Usagi didn't fight as he led her to his bedroom. 'Just remind yourself that love isn't involved here!' she told herself sternly. 

*** 

"Mamoru..." 

"Hmm?" 

Their voices drifted softly through the darkness of the room. Usagi was held in Mamoru's strong arms, and she felt so safe...she never wanted to leave. "After the snow is gone," she began, "what will we do? Will we go back to being enemies, or...do we keep this new friendship?" 

There was silence for a few moments, and she waited for his answer. "What do you want to do?" he finally said. 

Usagi sighed. "I...don't want us to fight anymore. I like being with you, Mamoru." 

He smiled in the darkness, although she couldn't see. "I like being with you, too... Odango Atama." 

"Hey!" she said, laughing. 

The two began wrestling playfully, and it ended when Mamoru kissed her gently. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Odango," he whispered. 

She blushed, smiling faintly as she snuggled against his bare chest. "Good... because I already love you." 

The two fell asleep with declarations of love and burgeoning love hanging in the cold winter air. 

*** 

Please review. ^-^ 


	5. Double Rejection

**"Double Rejection"**

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Shingo protested. "I thought we could stay with you!" 

Mamoru shook his head, running a hand through his already-mussed hair. "Sorry, kid. The roads are clear enough for you and your sister to get back home. And your parents are probably worried, anyway." 

The boy's face screwed up into an expression of despair. He had become fast friends with Mamoru, and now the older man was shoving them out. Why? "Mamoru... Aren't we your friends?" 

He frowned, glancing at Usagi. She had been silent ever since he had first said that they should probably leave today. Was she angry with him? Did she feel betrayed? He wouldn't blame her- just last night they had declared to love each other, and now he was pushing them away. "You're both my friends," he muttered. "I just... You don't want your parents to worry." 

How could he tell them that he just couldn't be around Usagi anymore? After her "I love you" the night previous, he had felt things that he had never felt before. Why did he feel so protective toward her? It didn't seem right- not at all. He had always blocked people out, to protect himself. Was he now finding himself right in the middle of Usagi's love? 

'Love'- it wasn't something that Mamoru was familiar with. If anything, he had always avoided the emotion. No one had ever given him a reason to love, and he had come to think that he would never be capable of the feeling. "Just leave, all right?" he growled. "The roads are clear enough so you can make it home. You don't have to stay here any longer." 

"What if we want to?" 

He looked at her, surprised at Usagi's determined words. Since when did she get that stubborn tilt to her chin, that fiery look in her blue eyes? It was like she was a whole different person... "You can't make us leave!" she repeated. "You've sheltered us this far, Mamoru. Can you just turn us out into the cold?" 

"Yes." 

Her eyes widened at his harsh tone. Was he really...just going to send them off in the dead of winter? "You can't!" she protested. 

"I can." 

The man's voice left no room for argument- and Usagi lowered her eyes. No longer was he lover- he was back to being her enemy. "Fine." The girl's voice was cold, masking her inner hurt. "We'll go. Shingo, get your stuff together. Chiba-san doesn't want us in his home." 

Mamoru met her- glare for glare. 'Oh, Usako...' he thought, his heart in shreds as she and brother swept through the door...perhaps for the last time. 'I just can't handle love. Don't you understand?' 

*** 

Two weeks, three days, and five hours. That was how long it had been since Mamoru had cast her and Shingo from his apartment. Since that day, she hadn't seen him, or heard from him. She had avoided the arcade, but sometimes she would be forced there by Minako or Rei. Each time, she looked around cautiously for Mamoru. She just couldn't face him. 

What did a girl say to a man who had been her first- and then cast her aside? He had been her first...her first _everything_. First kiss, first love, "first." Maybe it was easier for a man to just forget someone he had bedded. But why? Why couldn't the women forget just as easily? "Not fair." 

Her muttered comment was met by an empty room. The snow had melted, and the town was moving again. Shingo hadn't said anything else about their time at Mamoru's apartment, and Usagi was thankful. She didn't even know what it was that had made Mamoru send them away. Had it been her declaration of love? 

She winced at the thought. Why had she been so naïve, so foolish, as to tell him that she loved him? He was a man who wasn't sure of his feelings, who carried a lot of emotional baggage. Of course he wouldn't feel deserving of her love- or feel like he could love her. But Usagi had spoken without thinking- and now she was paying for it by being restricted from Mamoru. 

Hearing a light tapping at her door, she sighed mentally. "Yeah?" 

"Usagi- can I talk with you?" 

"Sure." 

Ikuko slipped into the room. "Why have you been spending so much time in the house, lately? Usually, you're out with your friends at all hours. Did you girls get into a fight?" 

Usagi shook her head. "No, Mama. I just...haven't been going out much lately, that's all. Can't I want to stay inside sometimes?" 'And nurse my broken heart.' 

"Of course." 

Picking up an old issue of 'Sailor V' manga, Usagi looked at the cover. "Why can't I be like her- so confident and without problems?" 

"Because life isn't like that, dear." 

As Ikuko left the room silently, Usagi grimaced. "Too bad." 

Life- it was full of twists and turns. Pain and heartache. Pleasure and love. All of it blended together to become a life; a thread in the woven tapestry controlled by fate. Sighing, Usagi let the manga drop from limp fingers and land on the bed. Ignoring the book, she flopped back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had felt Mamoru's love for a short while, and then it had been ripped away from her. What sort of justice was that? 

*** 

Mamoru sat in the booth of a coffee shop that he had begun frequenting after doing what he could to avoid Usagi. The coffee here wasn't as good as Motoki's, but it was okay. He could drink it, and enjoy it. Avoiding Usagi had been a conscious decision- a way to keep himself from drawing her into his arms and kissing her senseless. 

He was afraid- of her. Afraid of her declaration of love, which had rocked his very soul. At the beginning, Mamoru had thought it would just be lust bringing them together on those lonely nights. But when she had brought love into it... Everything had changed. The lust part of it had changed, into something far different. 

Besides, how could she love him already? They had been enemies for so long, and lovers for only a few nights. With all that, she could come to a conclusion of love? 'Must be the whole "I'm her first" thing,' he thought as he sipped his coffee. Why did women put such great store in that? It meant little to nothing to the men- and that's the way it should be. 

"Anything else I can get ya?" 

He looked up at the waitress who cracked her gum. "No thanks." 

He wasn't much for conversation anymore- not with his thoughts in such turmoil. He knew that Motoki must be wondering where he was, but he just couldn't bring himself to enter the arcade. What if Usagi was there? He wouldn't be able to stop himself from drawing her into his arms and kissing her senseless. And then...she would take that as a sign that he loved her. Which he didn't, of course. Love- it was just too complicated. 

He didn't want to be involved with Usagi- or anyone- for anything more than a few heated touches and nights of passion. Love...no, that was better suited to the fools who spouted poetry. It wasn't for Mamoru, not by a long shot. Sipping at his coffee, he studied the other customers in the coffee shop. 

At least this place wasn't so crammed with teenagers the way the arcade was. A quiet place to enjoy a cup of coffee before entering the 'rat-race' again. If only their coffee was as excellent as Motoki's. There wasn't much of a change, but enough for Mamoru to notice. 

He looked out the window at the cloudy sky, hoping that it wouldn't snow again. Wasn't one snowstorm enough? Grimacing, Mamoru got to his feet and threw a tip down on the table. Shrugging into his jacket, he left the coffee shop. 

"Rei! Are you crazy? We can't just go to his apartment!" 

Hearing the shrill tone of Usagi's distinct voice, Mamoru automatically went the other way. He didn't want to risk running into her- not for anything. 

Usagi stared at Rei, her eyes wide. "You want to what!?" she hissed again. 

Rei grinned, violet eyes gleaming with excitement. "Go to Mamoru's apartment. What would it hurt? I just want to ask him...if he's been avoiding me." 

Sighing, Usagi frowned at her friend. "But why do I have to go? You're the one with the crush on him!" 'And I can't go back there- not after what we did together.' 

Turning pleading eyes on her friend, Rei adopted a fake pout. "Pllleeeeeaaasssseeee, Usagi? Just for a few minutes so I can find out if Mamoru has been avoiding me or not. I told him just before that big snowstorm hit that I cared for him. And he said that he would let me know his feelings later. But I haven't seen him since then! So I have to take things into my own hands." The priestess slammed her fist into her open palm, eyes blazing. 

Usagi winced, sighing in resignation. "Fine." What else could she do? Rei would end up dragging her to Mamoru's apartment no matter how much she protested. As she was dragged toward Mamoru's apartment, she said feebly, "Don't you want the others to come? Minako, or Makoto, or even Ami? I'm not really the best to get involved in this." 

Rei glared at her as they stopped outside the apartment in the Azabu district. "Too late, we're here." 

Groaning inwardly, Usagi looked up at the looming building. Why did it feel like a herald of doom? Finally standing in front of Mamoru's apartment door, she looked at Rei who growled in frustration. Even after repeated pounding on the door, Mamoru hadn't answered. "Where is he!?" Rei cried, leaning her head against the cool door. "He's supposed to be here!" 

"Maybe...he took a vacation or something?" Usagi suggested tentatively. Where _was_ Mamoru? She had expected him to be there, and had grown tense at the thought of having to face him. Now, some of that tenseness faded from her body and she glanced around the hallway. 

Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Rei pushed herself away from the door and looked at Usagi. "I guess...he's been busy." 

There was something deeper than sadness in her tone- something that made Usagi regard her carefully. Did Rei really harbor such strong feelings for Mamoru? Usagi had thought it was just a harmless crush! "Rei..." 

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "Save it, Usagi. I don't need any words of pity right now. Okay? Let's just go." 

Following Rei out of the apartment building, Usagi's heart ached for her friend. Usagi knew the pleasure of being in Mamoru's arms, and she knew the pain of loving him and not being accepted. If only she had known that Rei's feelings ran so deep. Maybe then she wouldn't have given in to the lust that had propelled her into Mamoru's arms. 

Stepping out of the apartment in front of Rei, she winced as she crashed into someone entering the building. Why did she have to be so clumsy!? "I'm sorry!" she cried out, before looking at the person who now held her upper arms tightly. 'Mamoru.' She felt a shifting in the area of her heart, but she ignored it. Her feelings had been pushed away, and it was obvious that Mamoru had tired of her. 

"Odango! Why did you stop--" The girl's angered words cut off when she saw who Usagi had run into. "Oh." 

Mamoru glanced at her. "Rei. What are you guys doing here?" Forcing himself to take his hands off of Usagi, he balled them into fists at his sides so he wouldn't be tempted to grab her again. He kept his eyes focused on Rei so that he wouldn't be reminded of Usagi's beautiful and tempting face. 

Rei brightened instantly as he said her name and stared at her. 'Maybe he really does like me!' She stepped toward him, just as Usagi stumbled back. "I came to ask if you'd reached a decision yet. You know- about my question." 

He wracked his brain, trying to come up with whatever question Rei had asked him. Unfortunately, his mind had been too full of Usagi over the past few weeks to contemplate or remember anything else. "Question?" he asked dumbly. 

Her smile wavered, but she pasted it back on. Maybe he had just been busy with school, and it had slipped his mind. After all, it had been weeks ago that she had broached the subject. "I told you that I cared for you a lot, Mamoru. Like...boyfriend-girlfriend kind of caring. I wanted to know...if you felt the same way. You said you'd let me know. It's been a few weeks, so I just wanted to find out." 

Mamoru stared at her. How could something like that have slipped his mind? Usagi was distracting, yes, but how could he have forgotten that one of her best friends had a crush on him? 

"It's just puppy love," he grumbled. "You'll get over it." 

Rei stared at him, her heart shattering in that moment. "Wh-what?" 

The whisper was drawn from the very depths of her aching soul. Mamoru had just rejected her? She held back the tears that threatened as she took a step back, not wanting to believe what he had just said. But the proof was there, in his unflinching gaze. So there it was- all of her dreams of love had been crushed. Pressing a hand to her mouth to hold back the sobs, she pushed past him and ran from the apartment into the cold winter afternoon. 

"Rei!" Usagi took a step after her friend, but stopped when she realized that the girl's hurting was immense. She would want to be alone. 

Focusing instead on the object of her friend's misery, she whirled on Mamoru. "How could you!? Rei cares about you, and you just reject her so coldly? That's not fair, Mamoru!" 

He glared at her. "You want me to reject your friend, when you think you love me too? What's going to happen- am I going to have two sniveling teenagers at my doorstep, each begging for my love? Forget it, Usagi. What we had- that was lust. Nothing more." 

He brushed past her, going on up to his apartment. Usagi remained in the lobby, the cold winds that blew in whenever someone entered from the outside not even a match for the frigid temperatures of her heart. So, it had been only lust that had been in Mamoru's soul for her. And she had foolishly believed that he had loved her... 

"I'm a fool." 

The whispered words were swallowed by the wind as she ran from the building. 

*** 

Mamoru stood at his window, watching the blonde girl made her way down the sidewalk. Cold winds battered her body, but she paid no attention to them. He groaned, leaning his forehead against the ice-cold window pane. Why had he said that- been so mean to her? He had felt only lust, yes, but only because he had closed himself off from feelings such as love. 

He knew that if he let himself get close to another person, he would only end up being hurt in the end. Driving a rift between himself and Usagi was for the best- even though they hadn't had anything together in the first place except for the lust. Lust that Usagi had mistaken for love. But wasn't that the way of a female- to mistake a man's interest in her as 'true love'? That was foolish, putting your trust in someone else. You would only end up hurt, and that was a fact. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Okay, I know Mamoru was a total jerk in this chapter. Breaking Rei's heart AND Usagi's! But, yeah... He's convinced himself that all he felt for Usagi was lust. And we all know that he only sees Rei as a 'little sister.' So... Yeah... *sweat drops* 


	6. Heartache

Chapter 6-- 

**_Heartache_**

Didn't everyone always say that there was at least one great heartbreak you experienced during your lifetime? That life wasn't really lived if you didn't have your heart broken at least once. It seemed to be a "life motto" for some people. Those who had been hurt many times only said it was a part of living; they didn't want to face that, perhaps, they were only being used. But for everything Usagi had heard, she didn't want to believe that heartache had to be faced. She would rather hide from it than battle. 

However, Usagi wasn't a person who was allowed to just give up. No matter how she wanted to shut out everything, and pretend that Mamoru hadn't thrown away her feelings, the facts couldn't be changed. Mamoru had broken Usagi's heart, saying that what they had was only lust. But, worse than that, he had rejected Rei cruelly. Perhaps a man couldn't understand a woman's sensitive feelings, but he could at least _try_. The hurt Mamoru had inflicted could have been avoided if he had tried a bit of sympathy. 

The nights she had spent in Mamoru's arms were almost a memory now. Like a dream. If only she could convince herself that it hadn't happened, the hurt would lessen. Usagi's heart had been shattered, but she imagined that Rei felt far worse. Although Mamoru had felt Mamoru's want of her, Rei hadn't gotten any signals of interest from Mamoru. A case of unrequited love was harsher than the woman who had felt the lust of the man she had feelings for. 

Since the day Mamoru had so harshly rejected the priestess, Rei hadn't been seen by any of the girls. They had visited the shrine, trying to see her, but Rei's grandfather had said that she wasn't feeling well. They knew that she wasn't sick, but avoiding them because of her heartache instead. Usagi had tried to relay a message through Rei's grandfather, saying that she understood the girl's feelings and would like to help, but she had still been turned away. None of them were sure how to make Rei talk to them. 

Makoto had been ready to tear Mamoru's head off, but the others had calmed her down. Ami had wisely pointed out that violence wouldn't solve Rei's problems. Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Makoto still met in the arcade each day, always wondering aloud what they could do to bring Rei out of her self-imposed isolation. For Ami, one who had never had a love interest and so never gotten her heart broken, couldn't understand Rei's need for break off from others. The others knew of Rei's pain, but they also thought that Rei had kept herself locked away for far too long. 

Although being cast aside by someone who had feelings for didn't leave you with a happy feeling, it was still unhealthy to keep it bottled up inside. Rei's grandfather himself had said that he was worried for the girl. She hadn't been herself, he had related, and she was starting to frighten him. It was almost as if she was dead inside; like her soul had departed from her body. Usagi didn't want to think what that could possibly mean. 

"Has anyone heard from her?" 

The other looked at Makoto, who took a sip of her hot cocoa. "It isn't like Rei to just cut herself off like this," Ami said. "I'm worried." 

Usagi nodded, playing nervously with the napkin in front of her. "Guys, do you remember what Rei's grandpa said? About her eyes looking dead. Do you think it's possible that Rei's soul is... gone? That Mamoru rejected her somehow caused her to, I don't know, die inside?" 

Minako looked at her, a frown on her face. "Usagi, what are you talking about?" 

The girl shrugged. "With all the supernatural things that have happened to us... Lost kingdoms, magical powers, talking cats... Isn't it possible that something unexplained by science or medicine could've happened to Rei? Caused her to snap or something because Mamoru rejected her feelings." 

Ami bowed her head, her hands loosely clasped around her tea cup. "I don't want to think that it's possible. Everything should be explainable, especially with the sorts of technology we have these days." 

Usagi frowned at her. "But there's still room for unexplainable stuff. Right? There's got to be a bit of doubt left. This world would be so _boring_ without magic!" 

Minako giggled. "Usagi is right. We need magic, or at least mystery, in life." 

Shrugging, Ami glanced at Makoto. "What do you think, Mako-chan? Do you think that something magical, evil magic, happened to Rei?" 

The brunette laughed. "I think it's just your average heartache. She'll get over it, eventually." 

Hearing the girl's words, Usagi had to agree. If you let a heartache break you, then your life would be over prematurely and you would go through it automatically, not experiencing anything. But if you fought against losing yourself to the pain, then you would still be able to experience a fresh, full life. But did Rei know that? Usagi couldn't let herself hurt over Mamoru rejecting her, calling it only lust. If she dwelt on it, she would only die inside slowly. And that wasn't a way she wanted to live her life. She could only hope that Rei, as well, knew what she would be giving up if she dwelt only on her hurt and let life pass her by. 

Getting to her feet, Usagi smiled faintly. "I'll see you guys later, okay? I've got some things to take care of." 

Leaving the arcade, Usagi told herself that at least she hadn't given up like Rei had. Usagi knew that she wasn't strong emotionally at all, but she still had her pride. And her pride wouldn't allow her to merely roll over and let Mamoru keep her holed up in her house. If Rei didn't get out of the shrine soon, and start living her life again, she would find herself dead inside. If she wasn't already. 

*** 

Mamoru leaned back against the wall, surveying the people in the room. He had been forced to come to this party for the hospital. As an intern, he had been invited by a senior doctor who liked his style. It would have been rude of him to decline, so he had thrown on a tuxedo and made an appearance. Even though he had come, he still put on the appearance of a 'wallflower.' 

Feeling like a schoolgirl at her first dance, he leaned against the wall, a plastic cup of punch in one hand. He saw people he knew from the hospital, all mingling together and having conversation. He knew them, but he didn't want to have to make conversation. Especially not with his feelings in turmoil over Usagi and Rei. 

Truthfully, he felt nothing for Rei except as a big brother. But Usagi... No, there was something there. Lust, mostly. But only because he refused to let himself feel anything near love. If he did that, he would be opening himself up for all sorts of hurt, and that was something he didn't need. Why open himself up to another person, only to find himself hurt in the end? He had seen it happen far too many times to his colleagues, and he didn't want to experience something like that. 

The pain of love was one experience that Mamoru didn't need in his life. Those hopeless romantics who read all those romance novels, and had such a rosy outlook on love, had always seemed so pathetic to him. Keeping people at a distance was a self-defense mechanism that had saved him a lot of hurt. But it had also made for a very lonely life. 

"Mamoru. What are you doing over here in the corner? You should be out mingling, talking to some of the people your own age." 

Straightening up, Mamoru smiled politely at the senior doctor who had invited him. "Yes, sir." His eyes scanned the room, seeing no one who even remotely interested him. There were a few beautiful women he wouldn't mind getting to know, but sex had never been a casual thing for Mamoru. And, it seemed, those women were only there to pick up someone. That wasn't the sort of person Mamoru wanted to talk to right now. 

In fact, he didn't want to talk to anyone. But talking to the senior doctor -- the one who could help him start up his career -- was required if he didn't want to flush his career as a doctor before it even got started. Glancing at Hiro, he smiled wanly. "I'm not really in a conversating mood, sir. Perhaps I'll just mingle a bit?" 

Pushing himself away from the wall, where he had unconsciously slumped again, he fled from the doctor's assessing gaze. Lucky, Yamaguchi Hiro wasn't a psychologist, he was a neurologist. If Hiro thought that there was something wrong with Mamoru, he would take it upon himself to diagnose and cure that problem. Mamoru wasn't a man who took help easily. He much rather preferred to do it his own way; finding out what worked, and what hurt. Maybe that was why he had gotten in so much trouble in the orphanage as he grew up. 

Surreptiously looking around, he made his way to the balcony, breathing in the cool night air. His mind was jumbled, full of thoughts of Usagi and her pain-filled face. Hurting he hadn't been so bad. It had pushed her away, and it had sent his life back to the nice routine it had always had. Except for avoiding the arcade to avoid her, everything was like it had been before. 

"Mamoru?" He turned, seeing the curious face of Motoki as the man stepped out onto the balcony, a crumpled napkin in one hand. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you at the arcade in weeks." 

He shrugged, picking imaginary lint off his sleeve. Mamoru couldn't bear to look at Motoki and see the wonder, the pity, in the man's eyes. "Just been busy. All this intern stuff isn't the easiest, you know." He paused. "What're you doing here? I thought only hospital staff, and those invited exclusively, were able to attend." 

"Right. Yuri, one of the new waitresses, got me an invitation. She thought I should come, 'get a life,' in her words, since I've been moping since Reika left for Africa." He shrugged. "I came, just to get her off my back." 

Nodding, Darien surveyed his friend. It had been a while since he had seen Motoki, but the man hadn't changed in the least. The man still felt for Reika, who had been his girlfriend since Mamoru could recall. The day they had hooked up in their senior year of high school seemed so far away. Reika and Motoki almost seemed made for each other since the day they had met. Mamoru, even though he was lonely, had never found the heart to step in between them. 

"Have you found anyone yet, Mamoru? It's been so long since you broke up with Erica. That was in high school, man! Erica was the only girl I've ever seen you with, and it only lasted a month. What's with you? Are you afraid of girls or something?" 

Mamoru glared at him. "Of course not! But a relationship with Erica, or anyone else, just doesn't feel...right. I can't explain it, okay? It's like there's someone else I'm supposed to be with." 

Motoki regarded him with an odd look, but said nothing about it. Thankfully, Motoki made no mention of Mamoru's obviously untraditional views on dating. Maybe Mamoru had shocked him so badly that he didn't know what to say. Motoki, of course, would have no idea that Mamoru had finally found the one girl who could possess his heart. 

Usagi, a bubbly girl full of joy and life. At least, before Mamoru had broken her heart. It had been necessary, though. Mamoru only had to keep reminding himself that emotions such as love didn't have a place in his life. None of it made any sense, anyway. Usagi falling in love with him? No... She was just giddy because of the lust they had shared. Just like a teenager, to mistake physical feelings for "true love." He wished he could make her-- and Rei-- see that there was no such thing. 

Although Mamoru could easily admit to himself that Usagi possessed his heart, he didn't see it as love. To him, it was only because he had taken her in the ultimate way a man could claim a woman. Their time together had been amazing, albeit short. As an older man, Mamoru had known that her father would have tried to kill him if Mamoru had kept up the relationship after Usagi left his apartment. So he had ended it. 

It hadn't taken a great toll on Mamoru. After all, he hadn't been in love with the girl. He felt sad that they couldn't continue their physical relationship, and sympathy for the girl's pain, but that was all he could allow himself to feel. Emotions made a person weak, and Mamoru refused to be weak. Weakness in the orphanage had gotten him beat up, or the workers had refused him food or blankets when it was cold. Shutting himself up, building up walls against unneeded emotions and weakness, had been his way of survival. Over the years, it had remained part of him. 

Love with Usagi... It was crazy. He didn't need someone like that in his life. She was too young, too immature, too... Everything was just wrong. When it came right down to it, she was the wrong girl for him. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: OK! Not a long chapter, not too much going on either. But, it'll do for now. For anyone who is wanting the hentai version of chapter 3, I'm afraid that it's lost. Someone corrupted the floppy disk it was on, and I can't retrieve it. Sorry everyone! Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


	7. Soul Mates

The flickering flames of the sacred fire were all that illuminated the room, Rei's chants echoing through the area. She wasn't quite able to tell herself that Mamoru had totally rejected her. After all, why would he? She wasn't an ugly girl, and she had a sharp mind. Why would a good-looking, knowledgeable man like Mamoru turn away her attentions? It wasn't like he was attached to someone else. 

"Rei?" 

She frowned, hearing the tentative voice. "What is it, Grandfather?" she grumbled. "You know not to interrupt me when I'm meditating!" 

The older man shuffled into the room, frowning at the girl. "Rei, you are my granddaughter. There is a family name to uphold. Why are you closing yourself in the temple day after day? Whatever it is that has hurt you, you must face it! Why do you hide, as if a rabbit scared away by a wolf?" 

She sighed, turning away from the flames to regard him with a grim look. "Grandpa, how can I just live my life as if nothing has happened when I've been humiliated? You… just don't understand." 

The man sank down into a sitting position, facing the girl. "What is it that has sent you into hiding?" 

Violet eyes that were shadowed with pain met ones full of wisdom. "I fell in love, and… he doesn't want me." She felt odd sharing it with her grandfather, but there was no one else that she could talk to. The girls just couldn't understand, and Usagi had acted oddly around Mamoru. 

"Sometimes love is meant to hurt," the man said. "Did you not know that a heartache is sometimes the soul's medicine?" 

She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?" Rei trusted her grandfather, so perhaps that was why she had felt compelled to confide in him. The man's wisdom was much more than anyone else Rei knew, so it was only right that she seek his advice. 

"Perhaps your heart was broken so that you can find your true soul-mate and Mamoru can find his. Did you ever think that maybe the one you're supposed to be with is right under your nose, but you fail to notice him?" 

She frowned. He was kidding, right? Who could she be meant to be with, if not Mamoru? The suave college man had just seemed so _right_ for her. Who else was there? "Grandfather... Who else would I--" Her eyes widened as the man smiled knowingly as a loud blast of rock music came from somewhere on the temple grounds. "Yuuichirou!?" she shrieked. "Are you kidding??" 

The man was, it turned out, _not_ kidding, and forced her into a date with the shaggy-haired rock singer. Sitting at the table, playing idly with the edge of the pastel pink tablecloth, she tuned out the man's ramblings about some new rock band from America. Their latest CD release was "amazing," but she didn't really care. 

Hearing a familiar voice, she turned and stiffened to see Mamoru sitting nearby, the back of companion to her. Who was he with? It was a blonde woman, who looked oddly familiar... That red bow just couldn't be mistaken... 

_Minako!_

Mamoru had passed Rei over for _her_? That was just too much to bear. How much humiliation could one girl take? 

*** 

"Minako, I hope that you can help me. You're Usagi's friend, aren't you? There has to be a way you can make her see that see and I aren't... you know..." 

"Supposed to be 'bed buddies'?" The girl grinned. "It's an interesting prospect at blackmail, Mamoru, but I just couldn't do that to either of you. Usagi is my friend, and you've hurt her. In fact, you've hurt Rei as well. Didn't you even think of what would happen-- dumping them both like that?" 

He sighed, toying with his chopsticks. "Give me a break! How was I supposed to know Usagi would take it as more than what it was?" 

Minako frowned. "Maybe I'm not up on all the recent information concerning this, but didn't you tell Usagi that you were in love with her?" 

Mamoru winced, running a hand through his hair nervously. Leave it to Minako to point out what he obviously didn't want to be reminded of! "Look... It's just too complicated, okay? Getting involved with Usagi would put me in a very awkward situation. After all, it's not like she's twenty and in control of her life. She's a teenager; I can't just take advantage of her by taking away her freedom like that." 

Minako trilled with laughter, sipping at her water. "You're joking, right? Mamoru, the moment you took Usagi to your bed, you changed her life. No, the moment you let her into your _apartment_ things changed between you two. You weren't class A enemies, you were acting like civil human beings. Usagi is a sensitive person, and she isn't going to just forget that you said you loved her." 

"I said I _thought_ I did," he stressed, anxious to end the meeting that seemed to be going nowhere. He had asked Minako to meet him for dinner in the hopes that she could talk Usagi out of the nonsensical notion that there was something between them. "I never actually came out and told her." 

The girl shook her head. "It's really the same thing for her. You took her body, you took her heart. Get it?" She smirked. "I suppose you'd call it a teenage thing, or a woman thing, but... it's just Usagi. She cared for her before, but now..." 

He sighed, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Who else knows about this?" he muttered. 

"Just me. Not even Rei knows what went on with you and Usagi." She paused. "What are you going to do? Usagi's in love with you, and I know that you feel something for her. I've done a bit of research, and Motoki says that you haven't had a girlfriend for a while. You seem to be phobic about attaching yourself to someone else. So... why sleep with Usagi if you knew there was a chance of attachment?" 

Mamoru glared at her. Why did the girl have to be so... right? It was just _wrong_! Didn't a man get a chance these days? "Look, I made a mistake, okay? I might care for Usagi, but it's not like I want to saddle her with... me. I'm not worth it; not worth her giving up her life." 

"Do you care about her? If you do, then you should tell her. She wants to be with you, Mamoru." 

He glared at her, getting to his feet and throwing the money down on the table to cover dinner. "Mind your own business. If I wanted to 'clear something up' with her, I'd have invited her to dinner, not you. Make sure she knows it's over." 

Grabbing his jacket, he shrugged it on as he left the restaurant, not even noticing the raven-haired girl sitting nearby. Rei frowned as the man left, leaving Minako to finish her meal in silence. She mentally railed against the fact that she hadn't been close enough to hear what they were saying. Had it been a lover's tiff that had sent Mamoru out into the cold, leaving his date behind to be humiliated? 

Minako didn't seem to be taking it too hard, because she was flirting with the waiter who had stopped to take up Mamoru's empty plate. If Minako was really attached to Mamoru as a boyfriend, she wouldn't be flirting with another man the minute he left! And how long had this been going on, anyway? If Mamoru was dating her friend, she deserved to know it! 

"Rei?" 

She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts at Yuuichirou's call. Grimacing, she brushed aside a stray strand of hair. "Yuuichirou, I'm not feeling too well... Do you think we could call it a night?" 

The man agreed easily enough, asking caring questions as he escorted her outside, an arm at her elbow. If Rei hadn't been so focused on what she'd seen, she might have felt touched at Yuuichirou's obvious caring. 

*** 

Minako smiled nervously at the priestess, setting down a cup of tea in front of her. Rei had finally put in an appearance, and it was a bit unnerving the way she kept looking around with dead eyes. Where was the spark for life usually in those violet orbs? Minako still wasn't clear about everything that had happened with the Usagi-Mamoru-Rei love triangle, but she did know that only Rei's feelings were one-sided. Usagi and Mamoru felt something for each other, even if Mamoru wouldn't admit it. 

Rei sipped at the green tea, setting it back on the table before she positioned herself on the edge of her seat. They were in Minako's living room, since her parents were out for the day. "Minako, did you have dinner with Mamoru the other night?" 

The blonde blinked, lowering her tea cup from where she'd been about to take a sip. "You get right to the point, don't you?" 

"Answer the question," Rei spit out. 

Minako frowned. "Well, sure. He asked me to dinner to discuss the situation with Usagi." 

Rei was confused now. "What situation with Usagi? I don't understand." 

Shrugging, Minako took a sip of her tea before sitting it down. "I'm not sure if I should say... It's sort of personal, you know? Mamoru might not like me spilling the beans." 

"Talk!" Rei snapped, her patience stretched to the limit by the girl's delaying. 

Grimacing at the fact that she could be severely upsetting Mamoru and Usagi, she relayed to Rei everything that she knew about the situation with the two of them. Rei stared off into the distance as Minako's voice faded into silence, hearing her grandfather's words echoing in her mind. _"maybe so Mamoru can find his true soul-mate...." _ Was the man right? Was it _Usagi_ who was Mamoru's soul-mate instead of Rei? It just didn't seem right... But then again, the spirits were confusing when they worked with love. 

Getting to her feet, she smiled wearily at Minako, thanking her for the story. She assured her that not a word of it would go past the apartment walls as she slipped on her jacket. Stepping out into the frigid air, she headed toward Mamoru's apartment. She needed to know for sure if he'd really left her for Usagi, that was the only way she'd have any peace. 

*** 

Setting down the phone, Mamoru looked around his apartment and grimaced. He felt the urge to clean, because he was nervous about his upcoming guest, but the rooms were already spotless. He had phoned Usagi, telling her that he regretted what he had said and wanted to meet with her. After a few tense moments, and not a bit of cajoling, she had agreed to meet him. At the "scene of the crime," so to speak, since that was where they'd first started their relationship. 

He hadn't been sure of what was in his heart until his heart-to-heart with Minako. Usagi's best friend had shed a new light on the situation, causing Mamoru to think a lot about it. He realized that he had cast her aside because he was afraid of commitment. Afraid of chaining himself to one woman, only to find out that she wasn't his true soul-mate in the end. 

It had taken a lot of soul searching and false starts, but he had finally weeded through the excuses he was feeding himself, to find the true feelings buried deep inside. How could he have been so blind? It was Usagi that he loved. If he hadn't known that his feelings were true, he wouldn't have taken her to his bed. Mamoru wasn't sure how he had been able to deny himself for so long, especially when it was clear that she was _the one_. Was it some sort of pre-programmed male gene that kept him from seeing true love when it was staring back at him? 

Moving into the kitchen, he checked the lemon pie in his refrigerator to make sure it was still tasty. He had picked it up from a bakery the night previous, his brain barely registering that it was Usagi's favorite. A small fact he had picked up from her brother's teasing. _"Pig Usagi! Gonna end up so big if you eat all that lemon pie you like so much!_ He didn't really care, though. Usagi was a beautiful blonde pixie, and he wouldn't trade her for any other woman. 

Hearing the doorbell, he frowned. Could it be Usagi already? Setting down the two plates he had just removed from the cupboard next to the pie, he unlocked the door. The expectant smile on his face drooped when he saw who stood there. 

"Rei." It was a dead-pan voice. He didn't expect her there, and he certainly didn't want her there. What would Usagi think, to see her friend there? She knew that Rei also had a crush on him, and she had seen him reject her on the same day. 

The girl smiled nervously. "I, um, hope I'm not bothering you." Suddenly, faced with him again, Rei was overcome by an amazing level of nervousness. Had it been right, just bursting into his life like this? 

He frowned, glancing at the empty hallway behind her nervously. "Actually, I'm expecting someone." 

The nervous smile faded, replaced by a look of uncertainty. "I should go then..." It was clear that Rei didn't really want to leave, but Mamoru couldn't have her spoiling his talk with Usagi. 

"Just go," he growled, anxious to have her gone before Usagi got near the building. It wasn't that he hated Rei, he just saw her as a teenager with a crush. An _annoying_ teenager who just couldn't leave him alone. He successfully ignored the fact that Usagi was the same age, because the woman that he loved was just... _different_. The two had little, if anything, in common. 

The girl stuttered for a few moments longer, then finally turned to leave. Mamoru sighed in relief as the elevator closed behind her, shutting the door and leaning his forehead against the cold wood. She just had to try to ruin his life a bit more, didn't she? Oh well. Heading back to the kitchen, he cut two pieces of the pie, slipping them onto plates. He regarded his wine cabinet with curiosity. Usagi wasn't at the legal age for drinking, but neither had she been at the legal age for making love. Did she even _like_ wine? That hadn't come up in any of their conversations, of course. 

He shrugged it off, deciding that she could tell him if she preferred a Coke or a glass of wine. Glancing down at himself, he frowned. The same old black slacks, black sweatshirt, and sensible shoes, sans green jacket. It wasn't the best outfit for asking for her love and forgiveness, but it didn't really matter. If she wouldn't accept his pleading, maybe the lemon pie would do the trick. They said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, so why couldn't it be the same for a woman? Usagi loved to eat, after all. 

A knock on the door and this time, it had to be Usagi. No more time to worry about his appearance; it was showtime. Wiping his suddenly damp palms on his pants, he opened the door, smiling nervously. Why was he so edgy? It was just Usagi... And his future happiness. 

She was wearing a pastel pink sweater, scarf looped around her neck. A white bunny was on the pink jacket, her feet shifting nervously in the scuffed-up sneakers. "I'm here," she said softly. 

He nodded dumbly, stepping back and opening the door wider to admit her. She walked in, looking around at the apartment that hadn't changed. Why did it feel like something should be different to her? Because of how she felt for the man who lived there, maybe. He cleared his throat, offering to take her jacket. She declined, shoving her hands into the pockets and hunching her shoulders. "What did you want, Mamoru?" 

It was a stiff, formal air she was giving off, and it scared him. "I... Do you want some pie? I've got a fresh lemon pie; just picked it up at the bakery yesterday." 

She frowned. "What's going on here? You don't just offer me food." 

He shrugged. "I'm not going to eat it all myself, and I don't want it going to waste." 

Slowly, she accepted and he went into the kitchen to get the two pieces he'd cut just before her arrival. Setting it down in front of her with a fork, he smiled carefully as he took his seat. "Do you want something to drink? A Coke, some wine, water..." 

He trailed off at her questioning look. "Did you just offer me _wine_?" 

Mamoru frowned. "Well, yes. Is that a problem? It's okay if you don't want any, I just--" 

"No, it's just," --she smiled softly, looking at him from beneath lowered lashes-- "everyone thinks I'm just a kid; I never get respect like that." 

He chuckled softly, regarding her with a heated look. "I can't think of you as a kid, Usagi. Not after what we've done." 

She sighed, eating a piece of the pie. "Why did you ask me here today?" 

Setting down his plate on the table, he moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Usagi, I need you to listen to me. I know that I've been a jerk, and I deserve it if you hate me now. But I realize, after battling with myself, that I love you. And... that's not going to just go away. I'd like you to accept me into your life, into your heart. Do you... think that you can?" 

Usagi looked at him, into the deep blue eyes that seemed to be calling to her. How could she deny him? Saying nothing, she reached up to caress his cheek with a trembling hand before pressing her lips to his. That action said more than any words ever could. 

~~ 

Rei stepped out from the shadows in the hallway, having seen Usagi go into Mamoru's apartment. So it was true. They were in love. Oh well... Maybe Yuuichirou was free tonight. _Who knows, maybe that bum is my soul-mate, _ she thought with a twist of ironic irony. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well, this story is wrapped up. I hope that it isn't too bad. ^_^;; I worked on this all day, and finally finished it at 5AM. 


End file.
